The presence of certain types of bacteria and other pathogens, whether airborne or on exposed surfaces, creates a health risk. These pathogens may be naturally occurring in the environment or may be introduced by a sick or infected personal or animal. The risk of harm from pathogens is particularly a concern in healthcare settings, such a hospitals and nursing homes, where individuals are more likely to have weakened immune systems. Certain pathogens may be “weaponized,” and used as biological agents against both civilian and military personnel. These include anthrax (Bacillus anthracis) and botulinum (Clostridium botulinum).
To minimize the risk of harm as a result of exposure to bacteria, it has been a goal to develop substances and/or treatments that are effective in reducing or eliminating harmful bacteria. For instance, disinfectants are commonly applied to surfaces (i.e., floors, walls, work surfaces, and the like) to reduce or eliminate any exposed bacteria. These disinfectants, however, generally reside only on the surface and are, as such, easily washed away or otherwise removed. Such disinfectants must be periodically reapplied to maintain their effectiveness.
Bacteria exist in either an active or a dormant state. In the active state, often referred to as the “vegetative state,” the bacteria is capable of growing and reproducing. It is in this state that the bacteria causes infections and illnesses. In the dormant state, often referred to as “spores,” “endospores” or “microbial cysts,” the bacteria is surrounded by a very tough outer coating. A bacteria spore requires little or no nutrients, can survive for a long period of time in harsh conditions, and is resistant to ultraviolet radiation, high and low temperature extremes, desiccation, and most chemical disinfectants. As such, disinfectants may be highly effective against bacteria in the vegetative state, but generally have little or no effect on the same bacteria in the dormant state. Strong oxidants, such as peroxyacetic acid, are capable of killing spores, but have the disadvantages of a limited shelf life, an unpleasant odor, and causing irritation to the skin, eyes, and respiratory system upon exposure.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the state of the art to provide an antipathogenic composition that is (i) capable of effectively killing bacteria in the vegetative state, (ii) capable of effectively killing bacteria in the dormant state, (iii) capable of retaining its antipathogenic properties over a long period of time, (iv) capable of coating hard or soft surfaces to form an antipathogenic surface, (v) effective in relatively small concentrations, and (vi) capable of receiving various functional compounds to enhance the efficacy against vegetative and dormant bacteria and non-bacterial pathogens.